The Effects of Alcohol-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: A 2 chapter series of episodes when the members of Iron Weasel get drunk. Contains short lived TrippXDerek, massive hangovers and TRIZZY. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the Band – The effects of Alcohol

Chapter 1- Derek, Ash and Burger

The older members of Iron Weasel get drunk one night; with Beth away on a get away Tripp has to deal with 3-insane-drunk men. Contains short lived TrippXDerek, a massive hangover and TRIZZY mentioned.

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own 'I'm in the Band' if I did I would be in it, being Tripp's girlfriend OR making Trizzy real :) The rights go to Disney/XD _

* * *

><p>Tripp slowly pushed in the 8 digit code to opening the front door of his house, half dreading on what he was going to find when he opened the door with his mom being away and all, but he felt like he was still on cloud nine from his date with his girlfriend Izzy. Tripp braced himself as he swung the door open stepping over the threshold before his senses were pummelled with the smell of alcohol. Clearly they had been drinking and by the amount of booze Tripp smelt all 3 of them had to be smashed by this point.<p>

When he shut the door and looked at the living room he was greeted by something he had never seen before which was saying something because he thought he had seen everything since he joined Iron Weasel. The living room had 3 giant whiteboards standing in it around the couch and not yet broken coffee table, each board had a different complex math equation and standing in the middle of them, wearing a white lab coat was Ash.

"Ash?" Tripp exclaimed as he dropped his bag in the closet leaving the door open and headed over to stand beside the drummer.

"Oh Tripp, come here my boy. Pay attention you might just learn something useful." Ash spoke with a British accent and a slight lisp as he draped his arm around Tripp's shoulders.

"Ash what is all this?" Tripp pushed up his shirt sleeves as he looked at each board.

"String theory my boy. The bread and butter of science professionals like me." Ash stated proudly.

"No Ash, you are the drummer in the rock band Iron Weasel." Tripp ducked out from under Ash's arm earning him a questioning look from Ash. That's when it dawned on Tripp. "Oh, I get it you are drunk, a uh-smart British drunk." Tripp smacked his forehead with his hand in a 'duh' fashion.

"How dare you sir! I am not a drunk!" Ash shouted.

"You have spent way too much time around Derek…Speaking of I'm going to go find him or Burger. Keep doing what you're doing." Tripp shot him 2 thumbs up as he backed out of the room into the kitchen expecting to find Burger, but instead finding Derek who was sitting at the table holding his head in his hands.

"Hey Der are you okay?" Tripp asked concerned for the rock star, sliding into the chair across from him. Derek looked up and stared at Tripp with big eyes, Tripp flipped his bangs out of his eyes like he normally did as he waited for Derek's answer, hoping he was sober.

"Tripp, I need to tell you something." Derek stated calmly, taking both Tripp's hands in his, Tripp was starting to think coming into the kitchen was a bad idea and Derek was NOT sober. "Tripp…I love you." Tripp's jaw literally dropped open before ripping his hands out of Derek's and jumped out of his chair.

"WHOA! Okay, yeah you're TOTALLY drunk." Tripp exclaimed pushing hair out of his face.

"No, I'm not drunk Tripp I really love you." Derek insisted standing up before heading around the table towards Tripp who backed up out of the kitchen, into the living room where a now passed out Ash lay on the couch.

"Derek, you are drunk trust me." Tripp said forcefully before falling back into the armchair by the kitchen door. Derek placed his hands on the arms and leaned over Tripp who leaned as far back in the chair as he could go, but he could still smell the alcohol on Derek's breath.

"No, trust me. I'm not drunk, I do love you." He whispered in Tripp's ear before said teen dove under one of Derek's arms and rushed over to stand by the open closet, pondering if he should lock himself in there, but Derek was right behind him.

"Ah trying to play hard to get my love?" He smirked and Tripp sighed loudly as he ran his hand through his hair.

'Alright, lets see if I have any acting skills at all…Izzy is going to either kill me or laugh like an insane person when she finds out. This doesn't count as cheating, ah hell here goes something!' Tripp thought to himself in dismay before looking up at Derek, then down at his hands as he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, acting shy.

"I'm sorry Der, I was just so confused." Tripp started in his most innocent voice he could muster. "I just wasn't sure if you really felt the same way as I did, I-I just didn't want to get hurt again." Tripp could already see Izzy falling over laughing OR kicking his ass for this.

"Aw baby, I DO love you. I won't hurt you ever!" Derek cooed pulling Tripp into his arms.

'Forgive me Izzy…' Tripp thought again as his face was pressed against Derek's chest. He was ready to put the last part of his plan into action when Derek leaned down and crashed his lips against Tripp's. Tripp's eyes widened as far as they could go before his brain could get back in gear, when it did Tripp using all his strength he had shoved Derek into the closet behind him before quickly slamming the door, locking it, dragging a chair from the kitchen over and putting it under the door handle.

"TRIPP! Why? I love you!" Derek cried from within the closet banging on the door, Tripp leaned against it and wiped his lips off on the back of his hand.

"I'm not gay! It's okay if you are, I know AWESOME people who are, and I just don't swing that way! I love Izzy!" Tripp called back to Derek, who fell silent like he had passed out. Tripp ran to the washroom and washed out his mouth a few times, his head spinning as he headed down the hall to his room.

"I really hope they don't remember what happened tonight in the morning…" Tripp grumbled to him self as he passed Iron Weasel's room, movement from within caught his eye making him stop and go in. Burger was rocking back and forth in the curled up like a ball in the corner of the dark room.

"Uh-Burger are you alright?" Tripp asked hesitantly as he looked around the room.

"There are scary monsters under the bed Tripp." Burger whispered, wide eyed and scared.

'A scared Burger I can deal with, anything is better than a love-sick Derek.' Tripp thought.

"Wait outside Burger. I'll clear out the monsters for you." Tripp said bravely, placing his fists on his hips like a super hero, Burger shuffled out of the room and Tripp shut the door behind the blonde man before turning to face the empty room.

"HEY monsters! Yeah, you! Get out of here! I won't let you scare Burger anymore; if you do then you will have to deal with TRIPP!" Tripp shouted cockily at the room, slamming his fist into his open palm. He gave it a few seconds of silence before starting up again. "YEAH! That's what I thought! Walk away, walk away!" He gave it a moment before opening and shutting the window before he opened the door. "The monsters know what's best for them, they won't be bothering you anymore Burger." Tripp felt like a father, more so when Burger hugged his waist and he patted the top of the older man's head before sending him to bed. Tripp dragged himself into his bedroom, getting in his PJ's he slid under the covers and fell asleep worry-free.

* * *

><p>~~Next morning~~<p>

Tripp felt someone hugging him as he slowly woke up, so he opened his eyes to see Derek cradling him in his large arms. This caused Tripp to yell loudly pushing Derek off his bed and jumping up onto said bed. Derek awoke with a start when he hit the floor, he looked around confused.

"Wha, kid? What I am?" He mumbled.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CLOSET AND INTO MY ROOM!" Tripp yelled loudly, freaking out even more when he saw Derek was shirtless; Tripp then literally leapt over Derek and flew out the door into the kitchen where Ash and Burger were eating their breakfast. Tripp started to look in the kitchen for any hidden alcohol he could chug as Derek came into the kitchen, fully clothed and fully confused.

"What are you looking for little man?" Burger asked slowly.

"Alcohol, I NEED to forget!" Tripp cried distantly as he searched.

"You aren't allowed to drink yet though." Ash stated confused.

"None of you should be allowed to drink ever again!" Tripp exclaimed pointing at each of them in turn, but quickly spun away when he pointed at Derek. "God, Izzy is going to skin me alive…" Tripp muttered under his breath.

"Alright Kid, tell us what happened last night." Derek ordered grabbing Tripp by the shoulders, the teen got a flashback of the night before and quickly ducked away from Derek again and plopped down in the empty chair that he had thought he had placed under the closet's door handle.

"Well you guys were pretty wasted last night, Ash was smart drunk and Burger was a scared drunk…" Tripp trailed off not wanting to say what type of drunk Derek was.

"What kind of drunk was I kid?" Derek asked from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I uh rather not discus that, I'm still trying to figure out how the hell you got out of the closet that was locked and had a chair under its handle…Ugh, I have a massive headache and I wasn't even drinking or maybe I was and I imagined the whole thing and this morning, yeah that's it." Tripp muttered to himself like a crazy person as he headed back to his room for some more sleep and a few painkillers.

"Little man has gone crazy, I mean it was going to happen, but I didn't think he would crack so soon." Burger stated.

"Yeah! I mean Ash a smart drunk? Psh." Derek laughed with Burger and Ash.

"I don't get it." Ash said afterwards, Burger just patted his shoulder as they resumed eating.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in the Band – The effects of Alcohol

Chapter 2- Tripp

Derek determined to get the truth out of Tripp about what sort of drunk he was he forms a plan that takes a twist and Derek have a high acting teenager on his hands. Contains massive hangover and TRIZZY. Sorry this one is short!

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own 'I'm in the Band' if I did I would be in it, being Tripp's girlfriend OR making Trizzy real :) The rights go to Disney/XD _

* * *

><p>It has been 2 weeks since Tripp encountered the drunken band members of Iron Weasel and slowly forced it to the back of his mind. Derek still intent on finding out what sort of drunk he was is still plotting a way to get the truth out of Tripp. So while Tripp was at school Derek was in the kitchen putting his plan in motion. He was creating a mixture of the most disgusting items he could find. He took a swig of beer from a plastic glass beside him on the counter as he put the finishing touches into the other plastic glass.<p>

"Finally some of Burgers armpit butter…" Derek muttered to himself as he mixed up the glass and right away threw the spoon out once he was finished, no need of poisoning the rest of his band. His master plan was to force Tripp to drink this glass and get the truth about what he was like when he was drunk.

"Hey guys, we're home!" Tripp called from the front room as he and his best friend-turned girlfriend Izzy entered the house. Ash and Burger answered before returning to their video game. Derek quickly and quietly exited the house and when into the garage to avoid suspicion before he face palmed realizing he forget his beer and concoction on the counter in the kitchen. He paced in front of Ash's drum set as he wondered how he was going to get back into the kitchen and grab the glasses. That's when Izzy staggered into the garage under the weight of a laughing Tripp.

"What's wrong with the kid? He seems high." Derek asked staring at Tripp who kept laughing as Izzy dropped him onto the couch.

"I have no clue, He and Ash went into the kitchen, next thing I know Ash is running for the bathroom and Tripp is stumbling out laughing as he is now." Izzy informed the Brit, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Derek blinked before running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe Ash drank that glass and I can't believe how much of a light weight the kid is." Derek snickered then grunted when Izzy punched him in the stomach.

'Explain you're self Jupiter." She pointed her index finger up at him, as her eyes narrowed into a glare that Derek has learned to fear. The last time he saw that glare Derek had woken up with green hair.

"Well I really wanted to know what kind of drunk I was and the kid wouldn't tell me so I made a mixture of disgusting items that Ash drank my mistake to get him to tell me, but the kid must have drunk my beer instead and now he is the drunk one." Derek explained quickly.

"So you left beer out and get Tripp drunk?" Izzy asked in a low tone, Derek paused before nodding slowly. Izzy stayed quiet for a moment then burst out laughing. "That's AWESOME! This is going to be amazing! Hey Tripp tell me something funny!" Izzy sat beside her drunken boyfriend excitedly.

"A-Ash is a funny-funny British smart drunk. H-He sounds JUST like D-Derek!" Tripp slurred before laughing with Izzy who fell back laughing just from the thought of it.

"What about Burger?" Izzy asked as she pulled her laughing under control.

"Burger, oh-oh man. He was scared of monsters in h-his room! I-I faked kicking their butts." Tripp stammered out between giggles as Izzy fell backwards again laughing.

"What about me kid?" Derek saw his chance to find out and took it.

"OOOOHHHH, Izz, I'm SO –SO sorry! Don't skin me alive." Tripp moaned as he nuzzled his face into his now blushing girlfriend's neck. Making both her and Derek confused even more than they were moments ago. Izzy shot the rock star a look that read 'What did you do when you were drunk?' Derek shrugged in reply.

"Derek told me he loved me thhhiiiisssss much!" Tripp stretched his arms as far sideways as they could go. "Then get this." He waved his hand around. "I acted like I loved him back, all of it a plot to lock him in a closet, but –but he kissed me!" Tripp fell back laughing while Izzy and Derek stared at the drunken teen in shock.

"He what!"

"I what!"

"Then after I locked him in the closet and washed my mouth out a million times AND worse of all he was shirtless in my bed the next morning! And I STILL have no clue about how he got out of the locked closet!" Tripp laughed at the stunned looks on the other's faces before his laughter stopped and he slumped backwards as he passed out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU BRIT!" Izzy shrieked as she stood up, picking up a guitar and started to chase Derek around the garage and house, hitting him in the head every so often. Derek covered his head as he ran determined NEVER to let Tripp get drunk again and NEVER to try to find out what kind of drunk he was because it was REALLY bad for his health.

* * *

><p>~Next morning~<p>

Tripp woke up with a headache, not as bad as the one he had 2 weeks ago but a headache none the less. Tripp rubbed his eyes free of sleep and slowly sat up on the couch in the garage as he wondered how he got there. He slowly made his way into the house to see Derek sitting at the table holding an ice pack against his head, Ash leaning over the sink coughing and Burger eating cookies. Tripp opened his mouth to speak when his stomach lurched, he covered his mouth and ran straight for the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, a few minutes later he rested his arm on the seat and propped his head up to see Derek was leaning against the door frame, still holding the ice pack.

"What happened to you Der?" Tripp asked his throat burning and his voice sounding extremely loud.

"You chugged some beer and got drunk, you told Izzy and I what I was like drunk and then she beat me up with a guitar." Derek summed up last nights events; Tripp nodded and then quickly turned to the toilet again. Derek patted the teen's head and shuffled out of the bathroom to lie down.

"I'm never getting drunk ever again." Tripp muttered to himself as he leaned his head on his forearm, eyes closed as he waited for the next set of bile to rise up from his stomach. "It's not worth this massive hangover…" Tripp sighed pushing his damp hair out of his face as he stared at the bathroom wall.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE; BETTER YET DON'T DRINK AT ALL. <strong>


End file.
